


Growing up in love

by Phantomwolfblue



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Briolet, F/M, Falling In Love, Growing Up Together, Had to do this, No Beta, Royalty, We all love Forager, Young Love, the world needs more of these two
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 06:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17616965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomwolfblue/pseuds/Phantomwolfblue
Summary: Summary: Gabrielle at four years old has come to Markovia with her parents, escaping the war torn land of Qurac, her parents being employed as servants in the Royal palace. She befriends Brion and the two grow up together as the best of friends, and now as young adults their feelings have become more. Due to their social classes they can't be together, at least if the world has anything to say about it.





	Growing up in love

Summary: Gabrielle at four years old has come to Markovia with her parents, escaping the war torn land of Qurac, her parents being employed as servants in the Royal palace. She befriends Brion and the two grow up together as the best of friends, and now as young adults their feelings have become more. Due to their social classes they can't be together, at least if the world has anything to say about it.

'-'

AN: Here we have the first chapter to Growing up in love, one of the many options for the Briolet fanfiction I will focus on. This first chapter is kind of on the short side, especially in comparison to the other story already out, Matchmaker; Forager. I did enjoy writing this and it definitely does set up the rest of the story properly if you ask me. To make clear the story is starting with Brion and Violet being children, and also in this story as of this point I do not plan on Violet getting amnesia at any point but she will still get the moniker of Violet, don't worry. I hope you all enjoy this so on with the show!

'-'

Gabrielle didn't like planes, they made her feel uneasy. This is rather surprising to her parents as most kids were fascinated by planes, though their child just sat back in her seat looking rather uneasy, though there also is a hint of relief on her face. The relief being from leaving Qurac, the little girl was upset to leave her homeland, but at the same time her homeland is a warzone so it literally wasn't the best place to call home. Long before her birth the war was in session, her parents did try to flee but it took awhile for all the proper papers to get approved and just as the process was over, they got pregnant with Gabrielle. They knew it would be risky to leave the country with a baby on the way and to make matters worse. The last of the papers they needed to leave properly got terminated so they needed to restart the process. They decided to wait until after she was born so they would not get in trouble for trying to have her smuggled to Markovia so she would be a citizen there. The process was rather long and it took a few years after her birth to get everything in order and finalize but it was all worth it as they are currently on a plane to Markovia to start a new life. And luckily they weren't starting from scratch either, her parents had contacts in Markovia and were able to secure a job in the Royal palace.

Gabrielle was excited to leave Qurac as much as she was nervous. She's 4 years old, little short for her age, dark skin with deep large brown eyes, she has short black hair just reaching her shoulders, though her hair is hidden by the dark Violet his job wrapped around her head. She is in a long sleeved violet dress, the skirt reaching to her knees, black stockings with buckle flat black shoes. Her outfit sadly wasn't as nice as it sounded, her dress had patches on the skirt to cover holes that she gained over time, a few holes in her stockings, and she has small amount of dirt on her. Her parents did her best to make her look presentable for their trip but sadly due to their life they didn't have much and made due with what they had.

Her mother, Azusa, a beautiful women, early thirties, dark skin, hair, and eyes just like her daughter, her hijab a solid gray. She wore a long sleeved black sweater, a gray maxi skirt, black flats along with it. Her outfit had a little dirt on it as well but in better shape than her daughters.

Her father, Rami, he had short black hair in a buzz cut, his hair and skin just like his wife and daughter's. He wore a black dress shirt, a dark brown worn jacket over it, gray jeans, and black shoes. He had some dirt on him as well and the ends of his pants very scuffed up but otherwise all nice. He also was holding onto briefcase style bag that held all the documents they required.

"Are you excited Gabrielle?" Her mother asked, bringing the little girl out for her daze.

"I believe I am." She replied meekly. She was very intrigued what her new life in Markovia would be like, she already knew it would be very different from her life in Qurac.

"We are finally going to have a peaceful life. Everything will be alright, in Markovia you can be anyone you want to be." Her father told her kindly, making the young girl smile.

'-'

The flight was peaceful, they entered the country with little problems but Gabrielle noticed they were getting a lot of funny stares and heard people whispering under their breath. They only had to get one bag of luggage at baggage claim as they didn't have much so they really needed only one bag. They exited the airport and got in a taxi, her parents asking to go to the Royal palace. The driver was hesitant at first but did comply, the drive was rather long and as it was late as well Gabrielle took a little nap in the cab, sitting between her parents in the back of the cab. Once they arrived, her mother gently awoke her and helped her out as her father paid and got their luggage out of the trunk. They made their way up to the palace gates where they were stopped by the guards, they slightly scared the little girl and made her hide behind her mother's skirt. Her father explained why they were there and showed them some papers as proof, the guards letting them in and escorting them towards the palace. Gabrielle stayed behind her mother, walking slowly and timidly. Something caught her eye to her right and she couldn't help but notice a bush of flowers by the side of the palace, and slowly made her way over to them to get a closer look.

Upon closer inspection she saw that the flowers were small and purple in color, very beautiful. She gently took one and sniffed it, it's scent very nice. She smiled to herself at it, when something else caught her eye, a tree a few yards away with some kind of red fruit in it. She walked over and looked at the tree closer, the sight of the red objects causing her to have the weird feeling in her stomach her mother has told her before to be hunger, unconsciously she put her hand on her stomach.

"Who are you?" Came a heavily accented voice from behind her causing her to turn around and see who it was. A boy around her aged he looked to be, a foot or so taller than her, short brownish red hair, fair skin, dark brown eyes. He is currently wearing a orange short sleeved polo short, khaki shorts going to his knees, brown loafers with black socks seen coming out of them. He seemed to have an angry yet confused expression.

"I am sorry, these flowers just caught my eye and then, the uh, red fruits caught my eye. I promise I am suppose to be here." Gabrielle revealed nervously, playing absentmindedly with the flower in her hand. The young boy seemed to examine her for a moment and her statement, before his look soften slightly.

"Do not be so nervous. Quraci's are welcomed here, I was simply curious. And the red fruits are called apples." He cleared up offering the girl a gentle smile which she returned, their little moment broken by Gabrielle's stomach rumbling from hunger.

"Sorry." She apologized nervously, looking down at her shoes. The boy let out a light chuckle which caused her to look up at him in confusion.

"No need to apologize for being hungry." He replied, walking past her and to the tree, starting to climb it. She watched him curiously as he climbed up the tree's trunk and got himself up onto a branch, plucking and apple from it.

"What are you doing?" Gabrielle questioned as he jumped down in front of her, brushing the apple off on his shirt before outstretching it to her.

"Here." He offered, she gently took it with nervous cautious, taking a small bite out of it. After a few chews her eyes light up as she swallowed her bite, letting out a noise of delight.

"Wow! Is wow the right word?" She asked curiously, being cautious to not crush the flower in her hand with the apple that she had to use two to hold. The boy chuckled once more at the girl.

"Right enough." He confirmed, she taking another bite out of the apple.

"What is going on out here?!" Came another loud and accented voice, this one sounding very angry and causing both children to turn to the source in worry. The source being a large scary looking man, rather tall and looking middle aged, reddish brown hair cut shortly and neatly, a thick mustache, caucasian, dark eyes. He is wearing a palace uniform making him look extremely official. The look on his face rather terrifying especially for little kids.

"Nothing. I am just helping her out." The young boy exclaimed defensively, standing in front of Gabrielle, she hiding behind him as much as she could. In Qurac she had seen and experienced a lot of scary things which would make one think by now she would be more immune but she is still a child.

"And just what is a dirty little Quraci doing trespassing on Royal property!?" The man yelled, causing Gabrielle to shrink further behind the boy who has been so kind to her, and said boy to glare even harder at the older male.

"There you are." Was from a sweet, femine, accented voice. They all turned to see a women coming towards the group, she looked a little younger than the older male, peach skin with dark brown eyes, beautiful blonde hair in a bun. She is wearing a pale blue pencil dress with a matching blazer over it, tan stockings, heels matching her outfit. She also had in pearl earrings, and a wedding ring on her ring finger of her left hand, where it belongs.

"Brion, you know better than to just wander off without alerting anyone to where you are going. And I am assuming you are the little girl that came with the Daou's?" The lady asked kindly, kneeling in front of the children. The boy now known as Brion lowered his head sadly, Gabrielle slowly nodding her head. "Your parents are quite worried about you, next time just alert them were you are going to. Wouldn't want something happening to you and no one knowing where to find you, the both of you."

"Yes mother, I apologize." Brion apologized, raising his head to look his mother in the eye.

"Sorry ma'am." Gabrielle apologized, her head going down.

"Do not worry little one, just be a little more cautious." Brion's mother instructed kindly, turning to look at the man. "Is everything alright Frederick?"

"Yes Ilona, nothing to be concerned over." Frederick replied with great malice in his tone, stalking off.

"Let's get the two of you inside, Brion it is nearly time for bed and we must get you settled little one." Ilona instructed, returning to her full height, taking Brion's hand with her right one, and Gabrielle's with her left, one child on either side of her and started to head inside, the two following alongside.

"Thank you ma'am. Thank you Brion." Gabrielle thanked shyly, taking another small bite of her apple which she had forgotten about during the little debacle.

"No worries little one." Ilona assured.

"You are welcome Violet." Brion replied, this slightly confusing the young girl.

"Violet?" She repeated in confusion.

"You are wearing it and the flower is Violet, thought it suits you." Brion explained with a soft smile, Gabrielle, or 'Violet' returning the smile. Ilona smiled to herself at the exchange between the two children, already knowing that the two would make good friends with one another, the friendship already started she knew.

'-'

AN: And the first chapter is finished, this is rather on the short side for me but it is just a little intro into the story. Also I know that four and five year olds probably don't have the best diction and speech but I have never really been around kids like that much and not in a long while, though I am pretty sure some kids are able to speak properly and I feel a young prince would fall under that category. Also at the moment I am debating whether or not to have the story go through their lives or time skip to where the story really takes place for the main plot and just show flashbacks. I am honestly leaning slightly more towards the former but let me know what you guys think. Remember this is one of the possible ideas of a multi chapter story I will do for Briolet/Haloforce, I am posting the first chapters for each one first then I will pick one to focus on based on which is most popular. Another one is already out, Matchmaker; Forager if anyone wishes to check it out, the next one I will release will either be the first chapter for Not all Markovian's are cut from the same cloth or Rocky west. Though before I post that I will be posting a prompt to my collection, the prompt will most likely be Briolet, either them or Spitfire. I am honestly thinking I will go back and forth between my one shots and the multi chapter stories so that I will be able to focus on both. Don't forget to vote on which story for Briolet you wish for, the poll is on my profile for those who read it on or you can comment or pm me, on archive commenting is the only way to vote though so please do so. Also for archive readers who wish to know the other options I did post them at the end of the author's note so they would be known. That is all I have for now, let me know what you all think, vote, and I will see you all next time, stay whelmed and feel the aster.

-Brion and Violet are in college in Gotham city and meet one day in a coffee and tea shop and hit it off. But lingering secrets could cause implications in any promise of a relationship for them, but they both want to make it work and are trying, while keeping their secrets as such.

Title: The only her that he knows

-Gabrielle has just come to the country of Markovia alone and is attacked, gravely hurt, left for dead. She is found and brought to the royal palace, recovers but with no memories. The royal family employ her as a servant and she becomes friends with Prince Brion, and perhaps something more.

Title: Not all Markovian's are cut from the same cloth

-Brion and Gabrielle used to date in high school but broke up shortly after, Brion missing Gabrielle greatly. The next time he sees her she doesn't remember him, or much of anything else. He wants to be with her again and doesn't wanna miss another chance with her, doing whatever he can to get her back even if she isn't the girl he remembers.

Title: Forgotten high school sweethearts

-Violet's parents came to Markovia when she was very young and worked in the palace, refugees fleeing from war. She has grown up in the palace and become friends with the royal family, especially Brion. Now as young adults, Violet has feelings for Brion but can never act on them as she is a servant and he a royal. What she doesn't know is she isn't the only one that wants to make it happen.

Title: Growing up in love

-A new meta appears and seems to know much about the heroes, all but some of the newer ones. She becomes a member of Dick's team and apart of Brion, Violet, and Forager's hive. But just what is she hiding and what is her interest in the royal and refugee?

Title: Rocky West

-Violet has just become an intern at Wayne industries, while on one of her errands she meets a young man named Brion. She thinks she will never see him again but might just when it turns out they swapped phones.

Title: 1-800-Phone-Swap-Briolet

-Violet has recently awoken from a coma with no memories, no idea what happened to her. No one seems to know anything about her and she has no links to her past, except for the man that brought her to the hospital, Brion Markov.

Title: "Do I know you?" "No, but I wish I knew you"

-Fred Bugg(Forager) decides to take it upon himself and play matchmaker to his two best friend, Violet Harper and Brion Markov. He will do whatever he can to get these two together but will his meddling help or hurt chances these two have to be together?

Title: Matchmaker; Forager

-Violet just got engaged to her boyfriend of two years, David, the two happy together, at least that is how it seems. All seems good but gets stirred up when an old friend of Fred Bugg comes to America to stay for a while that Violet befriends, Brion Markov.

Title: The (Un)Happy engagement of Violet Harper

-Inspired by the song 'I think about you' by Ross lynch, Brion and Violet met during the summer through their friend Fred, and became so themselves. But when autumn and school roles around, they might become more than friends.

Title: I think about you


End file.
